


The Morning Stars Crown

by Polaris_StarMage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demons, F/M, Found Family, M/M, Magic, Moral Ambiguity, Violence, mother son duo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris_StarMage/pseuds/Polaris_StarMage
Summary: A journey across a Demon infested United states from L.A to New York as the apocalypses starts can they make it?Screams of agony, sorrow, rage, explosions with defining bangs, and gunshots ringing all down the street now. Broken glass, wrecked cars, and mangled corpses human and Monstrous both littering the street. The crimson liquid mortals and Yellow liquid of the Large monstrous beasts pools on the ground mixing united in death.Sotsu running through and around obstacles as she moved at top speed for her life and that of the child in her arms. Covered in cuts and bruises from obstacles she couldn't dodge fully while running. Her icy blue eyes filled with fear and determination to escape.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	The Morning Stars Crown

“P-please m-mommy, d-daddy don't leave me!” wailed a little girl no older than seven and voice filled with anguish.

The girl had tan skin, black hair, icy blue eyes filled with a pleading look and desire for comfort, red and puffy eyes filled with tears rolling down her face filled with a desperate desire not to be left alone.

Tears trickled onto her periwinkle dress staining it with the drops of her sadness and desperate to not be left alone.

She looked up at her parents, their faces and bodies previously kind and caring now distorted making them look monstrous and malicious, she quickly moved her quaking body forward attempting to cling to the women with trembling arms and looking up with tears and desperation in her eyes at the distorted face of women. 

The woman looked down at the child and violently shoving the little girl off her onto the filthy ground and said with a voice colder than ice.

“Why would I want a piece of garbage child in my house?” with a sinister smile painted with amusement upon her distorted face with true clarity.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Awaking with a gasp a woman with hair the color of death quickly sits up suddenly opening her eyes filled with anxiety, her heart about to burst from within her chest as she gasps for air, Ice cold fear mixed with burning rage coursing thru her veins and moving her left arm quickly shutting off her alarm clock with her fist.

“It's just a dream Sotsu, it's just a dream” she mutters to herself a few times until she calms herself down over the course of several minutes.

“I F***ing hate that dream,” She says to herself in the emptiness of her room sitting up in her bed staring straight ahead as the nightmare’s effects dissipate from her body.

After a moment that felt like an eternity to her, she gets out of bed, walking to her closet grabbing a beautiful white sundress, a red jacket that ends above the stomach, a pair of her favorite knee-high steel toe boots just in case she needs to kick some grabby sleazebag where the sun don't shine and some nice blue jeans in case the wind picks up.

Quickly getting dressed, doing her hair, heading to the kitchen, and passing through her apartment's living room the walls lined with pictures of her and many children smiling and having fun around her in them.

stopping taking a moment to glance at them smiling fondly before continuing through the living room and into the kitchen grabbing an apple taking a bite before looking at the clock reading 5:23 AM. ”If I hurry I can make it to the coffee shop before work ”

She mutters to herself as she grabs her key and wallet off the counter and walks out her apartment door and locks it, walking down the hallway, down the stairs, and exiting the multistory building into the shadows.

Sotsu looks at the surrounding buildings as always and thinks them titans made from glass and steel high above the people who work and live within them always watching strongly. 

Standing on the side of the road that separates them, as cars go by she spots a nearby taxi and attempts to get the driver's attention, the woman driving it spots her and comes to a stop next to her.

As the car stops in front of her she gets in and says, “Do you know where Hudi Cafe is?” her voice still holds the grogginess of sleep in it. The woman responds with 

“Yep. and is that any way to greet your old high school friend?” the woman says with amusement in her voice. That woke her up real quick recognizing the women.

“Joann?” Sotsu said, surprised. “The one and only, though it has been years since we talked with each other, you haven't changed a bit have you?” Said the now named Joann with a small amount of amusement as she drove. 

“Sorry I didn't recognize you, I never expected you to be a taxi driver either.”  
“Oh that's okay neither did I, so what are you up to these days anyway?”  
“Working at a gun shop, why?” 

“Just figured you would be some martial artist superstar somewhere in a far-off country kicking ass and taking names I guess?” 

“That's just a hobby, you know that already.”  
After chatting for a few more minutes they arrived at the destination.  
“Here we are, that will be twenty-three dollars,” said Joann. 

Sotsu handed over the money wishing her friend a nice day before exiting the cab and heading into the cafe and ordering her usual black coffee in a to-go cup looking around at the butterfly theme of the Caffey for a moment before looking at the clock it read 5:50.

“Shit I'm gonna be late” she murmured to herself and began to power walk to her workplace down the street. Glancing around in the sea of people living their lives always moving and never stopping {came together like a school of fish} she thought as she walked ignoring the continuous sounds of the bustling city.

After a few more moments of walking through the streets and arriving at a small shop on the side of the road. A gun shop called rabbit-fire, an odd name for a gun shop she always thought, but who was she to judge she was the one working there after all. 

Quickly walking toward the small shop with bared glass windows and a large sign of green and cream-colored anthropomorphic rabbit wearing blue cargo pants, ammo across its chest, and guns for arms

"Cutting it close don't you think?" Said the man behind the counter with a smirk plastered across his face and voice layered with amusement. She looked up at the clock, it read 5:59 AM "Hey I am on time, Mr. Smith'' she said with a hint of playful sass.

The now named Mr. Smith, a man in his mid-sixties, his face hard with sturdiness softened with kindness, wearing a bunny sweater and khaki pants, hair-like fine silver, and cartoonishly square glasses. Chuckling while fixing his glasses he spoke

"Well yes I suppose you are right, anyways I'll be visiting my grandkids for the day so you'll be working till six o'clock," the man said as he moved out from behind the counter for Sotsu. 

Going behind the counter she replied her voice warm and kind " Of course sir tell them I said hi for me" with a small smile on her face." Have a nice day Mrs. Viri try not to burn down the place you hear?" he said as he exited the front door.

The business was fairly average thru-out the day, with a few purchases heard or there and the occasional elimination of something the customer didn't understand. nothing major until occurring throughout the day, reading an article in a magazine about how different kinds of ammo are produced around 2:00

When all of a sudden something felt off, setting down the article she realized that it was dead silent and glancing out the window she saw everyone stud in place and dead quiet even a pin dropping on the floor would sound loud.

Confused, she realized everyone was staring up at the sky and noticing that the light was tinged red. Moving from behind the counter to the window she looked up and immediately her breath hitched at what she saw as her heart began to speed up her mind running a thousand miles a minute and trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

The sky clear had turned a bloody red no longer its beautiful blue and the moon had covered the sun with a solar eclipse but that didn't make any sense. She responded in her mind it would have been all over the news if one was supposed to happen.

As she went through all the ways she might have to explain this logically her heart stopped mid beat and what she saw would haunt her nightmares for years to come in the sky the moon itself appeared to warp and twist as it turned into a giant menacing eye glaring down upon the world with unrelenting wrath as if a scene staring out of a horror movie.

The moon now turned eye glaring down at the earth with the unending intensity of insanity and the burning rage of a volcanic eruption. Giant blood-red tears started to form as she stared at it in horrific fascination as the tears started to build.

Once the tears began to fall toward the city, the people were too shocked to move as one of the tears of that unholy thing got closer, until the last minute when people moved out of its direct path before it crashed onto the street.

The tear had condensed growing smaller as it closed in on the street not even making a splash as the liquid should have. The second it hit the ground the tear somehow produced a glass-shattering wail,

The people covering their ears and watching as the loud red substance it was made out of appeared to become viscous and gooey. As it morphed and contorted into shape making squelching noises as it did so. 

Its shape formed into something vaguely lion-like as it solidified and slowly became more animal-like until it was covered with ugly pale orange like a bruise, the scaly skin covered with visible veins.

Its head appeared to be shaped like that of a lizard, dog and bird mixed and contorted together. With its face having three sets of eyes all in different locations on its deformed face and mouths all mixed horrifically like a poorly made arts and crafts project. Its body is covered with patches of red fur.

It had a lion's mane made of blue demonic fire and the feet of the beast covered in thick small red feathers and the claws a mix of talons and dog nails just the same disturbing ugly shade of orange as its exposed skin.

Sotsu watching from in the shop as the horrific and ugly creature came into existence as it began rising to its feet and body tensing, realizing what it would likely do she covered her ears just in time as it through the mishmash art project it called its head back and let out a high pitched howl like roar.

The sound shattered the glass of the surrounding buildings and disoriented the nearby people that either didn't cover their ears or were too close to the thing. After it finished the creature glanced around to the crowd for a moment before It proceeded to viciously and efficiently leaped to attack the person.

A poor man who was closest to it crushed its first victim’s head with a popping sound using its ugly set of deadly jaws. It quickly moves on and to the next, the other people attempt to flee from the abomination of an arts and crafts project, screaming in fear of their lives.

Seeing this unfold, Natsu's heart was run on overdrive due to the adrenaline in her system. Acting quickly she ran into the backroom of the store past the break room into storage to grab a weapon.

Entering the room and locking the door behind she takes a moment to calm her heart down to think clearly. After she calms down she analyzes her situation and how she should proceed to carry out her next actions carefully.

Okay, I need to get a weapon and some ammo good thing I had work today so that issue is covered I just need to pick a reliable weapon and with a common ammo type easy enough. I'll have to go out the back to avoid that thing the main problem will be getting home it's too far I'll have to stay the night here guess-wait “Shit the day-care” I need to get to the children,

She began to move with the purpose she had children to protect from that monster there might be more of them and she was not about to stay when children might be in danger no way in hell.

As she looks through the storage room she saw the Remington 870 with an adjustable strap on it in a glass display case quickly making her way to it she mutters “Thank lady luck it's here”

Opening the glass case she took out the weapon and inspected it to make sure everything was in order. After a moment she was satisfied and then moving over to grab one of the large brown messenger bags she moved over to the cases of ammo and began filling it. Before loading the gun, thereby completing the task and quickly securing the bag and gun tightly.

Taking a moment she moved back to the break room, locking the door that led to the front store she started to fill the bag with granola bars, a reusable water bottle, and some lighters just to be safe. After rechecking and making sure to travel light to keep her mobility up in case she needed to run.

Making her way back to the sorting room and maneuvering her way through it to the back door. Stopping to take a deep breath of air and holding it for a minute before releasing it with an audible sigh. Sotsu unlocks the door and opens it to the alleyway.

Immediately her nostrils are assaulted with the smell of copper, garbage, and smoke wafting in the air. The songs of screaming both human and inhuman echo throughout the city along with the sounds of gunfire and the occasional inhuman screech or roar in the distance.

Quickly making her way out the back door of the building not daring to go out the front, less she faces that monstrosity of a creature as she steps outside into the alleyway knowing them by heart she begins to weave through the maze-like alleyways for a few minutes. Only stopping when she hears a particularly loud noise and hiding waiting a moment before continuing.

This takes roughly thirty minutes when she occasionally has to cross the main streets to another nearby alley. She can see partially destroyed buildings, cracked concrete, broken glass demolished and crashed cars all piled up. The worst part was probably the dead bodies of both people and the occasional monster accompanied by the strong smell of copper and shit, her only solace in the sites being that these monsters can be killed at least

Finally coming up to the street where the daycare she often volunteers at is she carefully peeks out of the alleyway to look. only to find the road littered with mutilated and half-eaten bodies of adults and crushed cars. As she looks to her left she sees another monster but a different one than the first or the others she saw on the way.

The creature was easily over ten feet tall and fifteen feet long, with a huge hulking body almost bear-like covered in greenish-brown fur, with jagged and sharp bone spikes penetrating from its back. The flesh that made up its body appeared to be rotting in places, it has claws made of ugly yellow bone and its face was round and contorted into a creepy eternal smile of a madman, with teeth like nails, its large eyes wide open layered with multiple eye-catching neon colors.

With newfound anxiety bubbling in her chest realizing the children might still be in the building she waits for an opportunity. After a few moments, the monster hearing the nearby screams louder than the others begins to move down the street heading towards them in search of another living meal.

Taking the opportunity, Sotsu makes her way across as quickly and quietly as possible, heart pounding in her chest as she eyes the monster moving down the street, and it’s back toward her. Making it to the other side of the street safely, she opens the door to the daycare swiftly entering and closing it behind her letting out a sigh of relief Taking a moment to calm her rapidly beating heart.

After taking the moment to calm herself she begins moving down the hall of the building in search of the children despite how quiet it is hoping they're just hiding as she moves down the hallway toward the main indoor play area. 

Turning the corner finds herself upon a site she stops in front her breath caught. Her heart on pause as she desperately wishes she hadn't seen this horrible sight. The entire roof of the play area section of the building collapsed, blood on the sides of the rubble and surrounding walls still intact.

Her heart begins to ache with the knowledge that the blood belongs to the children of the daycare. The shock She was in prevented her from even noticing the lone child atop the rubble until he was right in front of her and spoke voice young and gentle but lacking in childish innocence “Mis why are your eyes leaking?” 

The question lingered in her mind for a moment until it fully registered snapping her out of her shock. Instinctually she put her hand on her face realizing she was crying, [when did I start crying?] Sotsu thought quickly before taking a moment to wipe her tears quickly and taking a deep breath to compose herself. looking down at the child took a weight off her shoulders realizing that at least one of them made it.

The kid in question was wearing a plain red short sleeve shirt over a white long sleeve one, dark blue shorts, black strap on tennis shoes covered in dirt and blood, his skin pale white, legs covered in bruises, with hair the color of freshly fallen snow on the left, the right a color reminiscent of refined obsidian, his eye on the left that of a brilliant Molten gold, the right red like a shining ruby, his face soft and childish with an odd hint of maturity set within his eyes.

“Why are my eyes leaking? ” Sotsu said in a confused tone, wondering why the child would ask why she was crying in such an odd way deciding to brush it off she spoke.  
“I’m just sad that all these children are well… um” silencing herself tense and unsure how to explain to a child what death was, but before she could even attempt to explain the boy tilting his head to the left and spoke “Dead?” in a simple a matter of fact tone

Cringing a little at the boy's bluntness about the topic let alone how it sounded coming from him, though relieved about not having to explain such a thing to him. Realizing that she had never seen this child before when volunteering at the daycare she decided to introduce herself to the unmanned little boy.

Smiling kindly and bending down to meet his eyes she spoke “I don't believe we have met before, have we? you must be new. Well, my name is Sotsu viri. It's nice to meet you” waiting a moment, the boy spoke. “We have not, this is correct. Greetings Sotsu Viri I am Akuzo Lial. today was my first day at this place”

Now knowing the boy's name Akuzo, Sotsu was quite impressed with the boy's vocabulary for one no older than five or six and his manner of speaking was rather unique as well if a little creepy and slightly unsettling. With formalities out of the way, she decides to start to try and help the boy.

She says “Ok Akuzo please call me Sotsu. Now, do you know where your parents are so we can find them?” Looking at her for a moment Akuzo responded “Yes. Mommy and daddy are in New York. Before you inquire they thought it better I live here with my auntie Ruby. As to why I possess no such answer ” he said the last part while pouting in a way only a child could when not understanding something or wanting an answer.

After what the boy named Akuzo said she was honestly a little baffled not by what he said, but how he said it in a way that the words were calculating and mature but completely contrasting it in tone and mannerism that gave it a level of childishness. Unsure of what to do, Sotsu gathered her thoughts for a brief moment and spoke again

“Well, then where is your auntie do you know where she might be then,” Sotsu said, feeling a little awkward with how the boy seemed to have a superior vocabulary to her despite their age difference. After asking the question she felt guilty as Akuzo pointed at a spot of rubble behind him.

“Oh, I um… I'm sorry about that, would you like to come with me then?” Sotsu asked with a sympathetic look painted on her face directed toward Akuzo. The boy she was directing her pity at puffed his cheeks and childishly glaring at slots and grumbled out “Yes, coming with you it is the best and only choice, but stop making that face, I don't appreciate it” stomping his foot on the ground to emphasize his words childishly contradicting his statement.

Chuckling awkwardly and patting his head Sotsu says “of course sorry Akuzo, let's get going” Making their way down the hallway toward the front door and away from the terrible scene. Sotsu is grateful to get as far away from it as she can making it to the door. She puts her hand on the doorknob slowly, opening it and looking down the street her heart drops to her stomach seeing the ugly beast from earlier is back prowling the street.

Closing the door quietly before turning and beginning to say ”Ah shi-” Seeing Akuzo quickly correct herself ”-Taki mushrooms, I could go for some shiitake mushrooms” Akuzo looks at her with a deadpan expression and one eyebrow raised but says nothing. 

Sotus begins to pace around back and forth quietly in front of Akuzo trying to think of a way to get away from the monster safely lost in thought she didn't realize Akuzo had opened the door and looked for himself. “Um… Mis Sotsu? ”Says Akuzo, “Yes Akuzo?” said Sotsu, exciting her head and stopping to look at him.  
“Why don't you just use your blaster thingy to shoot it in the face?” Akuszo says while tilting his head to the side slightly, “It's called a gun and Why would I do that Akuzo that would just-” Realizing what Akuzo was trying to say”- Oh you think i can blind it?” she says.

“Yes that” Stated Akuzo, “ Ok stay close for when we run ok?” Sotus said sternly looking Akuzo in the eyes, he nodded at her for confirmation. Moving the gun into her hands mentally preparing herself she fully opens the front door, greeted with the smell of copper and again hearing the faint screaming of people in the distance and peeks around the corner seeing the creature eating a corpse on the ground.

Turning the safety off the gun and checking to make sure that Akuzo was nearby she whispers to him to cover his ears watching him do so she turns back to where the creature is it’s attention focused on another corpse, adrenaline coursing through her veins she aims, shouts " Hey build a bear wanna be!" the monster lifts its head and looks at her direction and she pulls the trigger.

Bang

The creature lets out a long monstrous wail of fury and pain at the loss of its eyes, fighting through the pain of her ears. Sotsu quickly puts the safety of her gun on and rescuers it to her back. As she finishes securing the gun the beast stops wailing for a moment growling instead and begins to disoriented try to find the culprit of its current eyeless misery by listening to the nearby songs.

Picking up Akuzo, Sotsu makes a mad dash down the street, the creator hearing her footsteps give chase. Screams of agony, sorrow, rage, explosions with the defining bangs of gunshots ringing all down the street now as Sotsu runs down a street to complete chaos.

Broken glass, wrecked cars, and mangled corpses human and Monstrous both litter the street. The crimson liquid of humans and Yellow liquid of the Large monstrous beast pools on the ground mixing united in death leaving a pungent smell of copper in the air.  
As Sotsu runs through and around obstacles as she moves at top speed for her life and that of the child in her arms.

Covered in cuts and bruises from obstacles she couldn't dodge fully while running, her icy blue eyes filled with fear and determination to escape. Akuzo's face is indifferent looking toward the monster as he is holding onto Sotsu to not fall as she runs. 

“Shit Shit Shit Shit!” The woman whispered loudly she heard that thing, monster, demon down the street as it crashed into buildings and wrecked cars loudly. In its now blind and fury driven search for the Human who blinded it. Sotsu continued to run, adrenaline pumping in her veins full blast and looking around for an escape route. She spotted a partially uncovered manhole and Quickly formulated a rather disgusting escape plan though still much better than getting caught by that thing she just pissed off a few minutes ago. 

Pushing herself to run even faster as she made her way over to the manhole kicking a piece of debris toward a building to attempt to distract the monster. After reaching it she shifts Akuzo to hold him with her right hand using the other to pull the rest of the cover off as quickly and quietly as possible

Looking into the manhole relieved to find a subway with a ladder down instead of a sewer and quickly sets down Akuzo rushing him to begin to descend into it with Sotsu right above him and watches him and the monster alternating who she looked at. Once Akuzo made it far enough down she began to climb down as well.

Once she climbed down far enough the ladder she skillfully covered back up the man-hole once down far enough to properly do so. continuing to descend further down the ladder. Sotsu stood next to him waiting as they heard the monster stomp and thrash above them as the minute's tick by after a while once it quiets down they release a sigh of relief as the danger had passed for the moment

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, positive feedback and critics please  
> i want to improve my writing so it's much appreciated
> 
> tell me your thoughts, options and how to improve in the comments below  
> Thanks


End file.
